Guile
by Kisa-June
Summary: After retuning to the real world, Ichigo questions what he truly is. When he asks, the answer he gets was not what he wanted to hear. So when Aizen shows up and offers Ichigo a place where he would be accepted for what he truly was, will he take it?
1. Mortui non dolent

Hey everyone its Kisa here

Hey everyone its Kisa here! I decided to try out my luck on a new story. To me the plot sounded interesting, but it's always so much harder to write . Oh well, I guess I'll just let you guys read and tell me how you like it. And no I haven't forgotten my other story I've just been busy getting good grades in my _**voluntary**_ summer school and haven't had much time to write.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. All I own is my crappy computer that freezes every 5 minutes.

* * *

Opening the door to his room Ichigo quickly ran inside closing it behind him and locking it. He brought his hand up to rub his now swollen cheek. Like always every day he walked though the front door of his house, his dad flew out of nowhere ready to attack. Normally the orange haired teen would easily have deflected it, but today he had been distracted and was punched hard in the face.

Growling Ichigo angrily threw his book bag over at his desk causing half the books and papers to fall off and hit the ground with a large thump. Scowling the teen walked over to his bed and lay down on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down.

Why had he been acting so angry lately? Maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep, because of all the hollows lately. Yeah, that had to be it.

No, it wasn't just that. It had been about a month since he had returned from the soul society. Ichigo thought that now that he was back with his family he would be happier, but he wasn't. He was confused, maybe even a little angry at them. He had been gone for such a long time, yet they acted if he had never gone in the first place.

It scared him, what if he was to disappear and never to return. Would they even miss him? It's like he didn't belong in this world. Even if he died the world would move on and he'd eventually be forgotten.

So, if he didn't belong here, in this world, where did he belong? It obviously wasn't the soul society. The second he had saved Rukia they had kicked him and his friends out. That was a defendant 'we don't want you here, so get the hell out of here'. Sighing Ichigo turned over onto his side and stared idly out his window.

'_Aww, don' be so sad king. I don' belong here either an' yet here I am'_

Ichigo sat up straight looking around wildly. There it was again, that voice.

It had started when he first enter the seritei. At first it was only a whisper, a little voice nagging inside his head, but as he pushed father and farther into the seritei, fighting more and more battles. The voice began getting bigger and bigger until it was almost as it was standing right next to him, speaking into his ear.

'_King'_ it said quietly _'I'm getting' closer an' closer so ya better watch out, 'cause one day when yer no' lookin' I'll kill ya an' take this body'_

"No," Ichigo whisper back to it closing his eyes "I'll never let you kill me."

'_Is tha' so?'_ Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine as a cold ghostly hand grabbed his shoulder. Ichigo jumped up and ran to the other side of the room and turned around leaning against the wall facing the spot he had just been sitting.

There was nothing there. There never was. Insane giggles echoed through his head, as Ichigo put his hands over his ears trying to block out the laughter.

"Shut up!" He screamed pulling his legs closer to his chest.

'_I'm gonna kill ya king an' all yer gonna be able ta do is sit there an' watch'_

Ichigo began shaking pressing is hands harder on his ears, as he began to whisper 'shut up' to himself over and over again.

"Ichi-nii?" He heard a concerned voice call from the hallway. "Are you ok I heard shouting?"

"Y-yeah Yuzu I'm fine," Ichigo removed his hands from his ears and tried to stand up, grabbing onto the wall for support.

"Ok, dinners almost ready so you should come down soon" Ichigo listened until he could hear her footsteps going down the stairs before wrapping his arms around himself trying to control his shaking.

Why was he so scared? He had dealt with way worse than this. Something like this shouldn't be scaring him like it was. Was it because of what he was thinking about before, that if he disappeared no one would care. No, he couldn't think like that right now. Not with that monster threatening him, he needed to remain strong both physically and mentally.

Taking a few deep breaths, he let his face turn back into a scowl. He had to look as normal as possible, he didn't need his family thinking he was completely insane, if they didn't already. Looking around his room once more he turned to unlock his door and head downstairs, not noticing the brown eyes that were watching him from his window.

* * *

Dinner, a time for family's to spend time together and talk about there day or, at least, that's what there supposed to be like. For Ichigo it was more of him coming downstairs, his dad popping out of nowhere and attacking him, then him or Karin kicking or punching him. Once that was all over it would be mostly like a normal dinner except a little louder.

Today was a little different, instead of attacking Ichigo, his dad watched him from his spot at the table worriedly. Sitting at down the table they all began to eat. Ichigo only watched as his family happily ate and talked with each other. Looking up at Ichigo, Yuzu gave him a concerned look.

"Hey Ichi-nii, aren't you going to eat anything?" Giving her a weak smile he shook his head.

"No, actually I'm not really hungry right now," suddenly he felt a foot hit him hard in the side of the face.

"You need to eat my dear son! Look how weak you are now! Now listen to daddy and eat this wonderful dinner that your sister made!" Scowling Ichigo stood up and jabbed him hard in the stomach and began walking upstairs to his room.

"I don't feel very good I'm going to go to my room," he said angrily, walking upstairs he could hear his dad whining.

"Oh my lovely Misaki, are poor son is going through puberty, look what he did to daddy-" whatever he was going to say was cut off most likely by Karin's foot.

Closing the door for the second time that day Ichigo leaned up against it, shutting his eyes.

'_King, I'm bored why don' ya ever do anythin' fun'_

'Because fun for you would be trouble for me,' wait, why was he even talking to it in the first place? Maybe he was going crazy.

'_Or yer jus' getting' used ta me'_

No, there was no way he would ever get used to that thing.

'_Good 'cause tha' would jus' be too easy,'_ it whispered giggling slightly. Ichigo could just imagine its face, smug and grinning. Maybe he should ask geta-boushi about his problem, or not, knowing that the evil shop keeper may have other plans if he told him about something about this.

He needed to ask someone who knew a lot about the soul society, but wasn't as bright and cunning, maybe a friend. Snapping his fingers, he started searching the desk and floor around it for his substitute soul reaper badge. Finding it he pressed it into his chest.

His body falling to the floor, the orange haired soul reaper pulled his body into bed making in look as if he was asleep. Making sure he hadn't missed anything, he jumped out his window, heading for the geta-boushi's shop, hoping that he would get some answers.

'Maybe even a cure' he thought hope making him happier then he been in a long time.

* * *

A couple hours later…..

Sneaking into the shop had been easier than he had thought. When he had got there he was planning on entering through a window, but oddly enough the front door had been open which he had quickly closed and began looking.

'Where the hell is he?' He thought before spotting an open door and bright red hair buried in a pillow.

"Renji," he called out quietly hoping that he wouldn't wake up anybody else. Walking closer he called out again, causing him to stir slightly. Growling irritably he entered Renji's room and crouched on top of him.

"Renji," he said slightly louder. Red eyes opened slightly before widening in shock.

"What the hell are-" Renji was cut off by Ichigo's hand over his mouth. Glaring hard at the orange haired teen, Renji grabbed his wrist pulling it away from his mouth.

"Ichigo, what the hell are ya doing here?" He repeated quieter this time.

"I needed to ask you a question,"

"Well couldn't it have waited until morning, and could you get off me?" Blinking a few times at the irritated red head Ichigo stood up and sat down next to Renji who had sat up.

"Not really, it's kind of important," sighing Renji looked up at the teen.

"What is it that ya needed to wake me up at midnight to ask?"

"Have you ever heard of Shinigami being, half hollow?" Ichigo asked nervously looking around making sure no one else was listening.

"You mean like hybrids?"

"Yeah" Ichigo said "So they exist?"

"Of course they exist, moron, they're called vizards."

"Vizards?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah, there pretty much what ya said, half Shinigami half hollow, they look and act like a Shinigami normally, but they also have a hollow side of them. That's really all I know about them though, all information on them is kept pretty top secret in soul society."

"So what would happen if one would show up?" Ichigo asked suddenly not so sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Well, considering there illegal and half hollow, we're supposed to dispose of them quickly so no one is harmed," looking over at Ichigo who was now beginning to pale. "Hey are ya ok?"

"Y-yeah," the teen said swallowing a lump in his throat "So even if that person wasn't doing anything or even a friend you would kill them?"

"Well yeah, they may not be doing anything or your friend now, who knows what they'll do later. Its better just to kill them while there still sane, besides even if I didn't do it the soutaichou would eventually find out and they'd be executed anyways." Ichigo at this point had paled to where he looked like a sheet.

"Is there a cure?" His hope slowly disappearing with every word that left the red heads mouth.

"No," He paused looking at Ichigo who had turned his head away "Are ya sure you're ok Ichi?"

Ichigo didn't answer; he just nodded standing up and heading for the door.

"Thanks Renji," He said giving the red haired Shinigami a sad smile, before slowly making his way to the door. Leaving a worried Renji staring at the door he had just walked through.

Once outside Ichigo stared at the night sky looking for any stars that weren't being covered by clouds, a sad smile still on his face.

'So this is it' he thought to himself 'I'm going to turn into some monster, be killed by my friends and there's nothing I can do about it.' His thoughts began to drift back to what he had been thinking about earlier that day.

I guess the world didn't have a place where he belonged. Wherever he went he would just be hated and treated no better then the hollows. Even his so called friends would hate him. The minute they heard he had turned into a monster they would turn around and betray him. Looking down Ichigo clenched his hands that were shaking with anger.

Why him, why did all these fucked up things always happen to him? Just once in his life he wanted to be normal even if just for a while.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" a voice called out from behind him. Turning around he saw a tall figure dressed in a white hakama, brown hair pushed back from his face a light brown eyes watching curiously as if wondering what his next move would be.

"Aizen" Ichigo hissed, his hand reaching back to grab Zangetsu, then paused as Aizen held up his hands as if to show the teen he wasn't a threat. He still kept his hand on the hilt not fully trusting his actions.

"No need to resort to violence, I just came here to give you an offer" Ichigo stared at him confused his grip tightening on Zangetsu.

"Since you're very much out of place in this world as a hybrid, I wanted to know if you would like to come join me in Hecdo Mundo, and become part of my army." He said extending his arm out towards Ichigo.

* * *

I know, I know such a stupid way to end it, but that's just how it turned out. I'm not actually sure with how this turned out but I must say it's much longer that my last.

Well anyway thanks for reading and hopefully you like it enough to stick around until next chapter.


	2. Damnant quod non intellegunt

Yes I am alive…. I'm just busy. First it was summer school (Yes I know this was a long time ago) now it's regular school. I tried to write in between them, but I got distracted and well just finally started to pick up both my stories again…. I am such a procrastinator.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own evil deeds.

`~`~`~*

"_Since you're very much out of place in this world as a hybrid, I wanted to know if you would like to come join me in Hecdo Mundo, and become part of my army." He said extending his arm out towards Ichigo._

Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu loosened as he stared wide eyed at Azien's outstretched hand.

"What?" The teen asked confused, he had been expecting Aizen to attack him, torture him anything that would cause him some sort of misery. Being offered a position in Soul Society's number one enemy's army was not something he had been expecting.

The ex-captain smirked stepping closer to Ichigo. Instinctively the teen tensed waiting for Aizen to make the first strike, but it never came.

"Please listen carefully this time as I would rather not have to repeat myself again." Ichigo scowled as Aizen gripped his hands behind his back.

"I would like you to come join me and my army in Hecdo Mundo and I would also like it if you were to come by your own free will."

"And why the hell would you think I would do something like that?" Ichigo spat angrily, his free hand gripping into a fist. Aizen turned around, his hands still gripped behind his back.

"Who knows, maybe I just thought you would like to be in a place where you were treated as an equal," Aizen turned his head to look at Ichigo, "instead of a monster."

"H-how?" Ichigo's head was spinning, how had he known, did he read minds or something?

"It wasn't very hard to figure out" Turning back around Aizen began examining his right hand. "All I had to do was follow you around for a few days and it became completely obvious"

Taking a step back the orange haired hybrid almost dropped Zangetsu as the world around him began to spin.

"I see it is finally sinking in, Soul Society may not be as clever as I, but if they were to follow you for a few days as I did," Aizen looked up at Ichigo with a smirk "It would become as obvious to them as it did to me about your status as a hybrid."

There was a loud clanking as Ichigo fell to his knees letting go of Zangetsu. How could this have happened? Aizen, the enemy of the soul society, was standing in front of him practically offering him protection from people that he had once considered as friends. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. After what Renji had said and now Aizen, what should he do? If had been asked earlier today he wouldn't have even thought about it, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I see you are confused, maybe I should give you a day to consider" The ex-captain brought his hand to his face as if thinking. "Yes, that is what I'll do. You have until this time tomorrow to decide" Turning around a large hole appeared out of nowhere, stepping though the opening he called back to the hybrid who as still on his knees staring at the ground. "Think about it, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Once Aizen and the hole had disappeared, Ichigo began to bring himself to his feet, head still looking at the ground. Sighing he bent down and picked up Zangetsu who was still lying on the ground by his feet.

How quickly the whole world could turn against you. One day, it took one day to ruin his whole life, his bond with his friends and family, and his trust in everyone he knew.

One fucking day.

`~`~`~*

Back at his house, Ichigo laid face first on his bed the second he jumped back through the window not even bothering to get back in his body. His head was in utter turmoil as he thought over the choices he had.

Choice one - He could tell Aizen no, get his ass kicked, then, if he was still alive, eventually be condemned by the soul society for being a hybrid.

Choice two - He could except Aizen's offer and join his army in Hecdo Mundo and well, he didn't know much of what would happen after that.

'_Oi king, if I were ya I'd pick th' second one'_

For once, even though he hated to admit it, his hollow was right. Though, if he choose the second one that would mean he would become an enemy of the soul society and eventually he'd have to fight those people he once called friends.

'_Uh king? Wha' are ya thinkin'? Righ' now ya have th' chance ta save yer sorry ass from yer so called friends, an' yer worried 'bout hurtin' there feelings?'_

'You don't know they'll even betray me in the first place,' Ichigo replied turning onto his side staring out his window. Who was he, a hollow, to judge his friends loyalty.

'_Ha! Ya jus' keep tellin' yerself tha' king, jus' remember I'll be here for ya if ya ever need someone ta put ya out of yer misery.'_

That same insane laugher that he would never get used to echoed throughout his head. Closing his eyes the laughter began to subside. Opening his eyes again he sat up and jumped off his bed. Slowly he began circling around his room worriedly.

'What if he is right, what if they all betrayed me?' Gripping his head he attempted to clear his mind. He couldn't let his hollow's words get to him.

"Because they could just as easily stand by my side," he whispered to himself quietly, hoping to convince himself that these words were the truth.

He continued to debate with himself on the pros and cons of each choice. It wasn't looking good as the cons began piling up on the first choices side.

He heard a knock at his door. Looking up from the crouch he had eventually settled into he let his hands fall to his side.

"Ichi-nii," a voice called from the other side of the door. "Yuzu told me to come up here and tell you that breakfast is ready. So you better hurry up"

"A-alright Karin, I'm coming" Ichigo called shakily at first.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Karin called worriedly. Taking a few deep breathes Ichigo tried to calm himself down.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'll be down in a minute." It was quite for a few seconds before Karin responded with a suspicious ok and walked away.

Hearing her footsteps disappear down the hallway, Ichigo let his body slide the rest of the way down the wall to the floor. How in the hell was he going to choose who he would become loyal to by the end of the day, and to make things worse, he had school.

He groaned pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead trying to get rid of his headache that he most likely gained from the lack of sleep in his system.

'_So king, did ya decide yet?_

Or maybe not.

`~`~`~*

Distant. That's how Ichigo felt when he arrived at school that day. He didn't want his friends to know that he was housing a hollow inside of him. He tried not to think of how they would react, but what _would_ happen if they found out? Would they accept him and treat him no different from how they did now or would they reject him and fear him as a monster. He already knew how Soul Society would react. Renji had said enough to him on the subject.

'It would have been better if none of this ever happened in the first place' just as he finished repeating this statement to himself a figure flung itself at him screaming.

"Ichigo!'

"Keigo, get the hell off me," Ichigo said calmly his scowl in place as he attempted to pry the now crying Keigo off of him.

"But Ichigo! You always are always ignoring me, especially in public! You act as if I don't even exist!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like such a kid, people would stop treating you like an idiot!" Ichigo snarled back loudly. Keigo slowly let go of him and taking a few steps back surprised. Sure Ichigo got pissed at him every once in a while, but he had never yelled like that before.

"Oh hey Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said as she walked over to where he was standing. She slowly came to a halt as she saw Keigo standing a few feet away from Ichigo looking shocked.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She asked in confusion. Ichigo in response glared at Orihime before turning around and angrily opening the door to their classroom. Orihime still confused followed him into the classroom. She walked over to his desk where he had sat down and was now resting his chin on his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" She asked looking down at him with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm ok, tell Keigo I'm sorry I snapped at him though," Ichigo said sighing not bothering to look up at her. Orihime watched him worriedly until the bell rang and she left to head for her seat.

'I've not been getting enough sleep,' Ichigo thought reasoning to himself.

As class continued on the orange haired vizard couldn't seem to focus and his mind kept straying back to what he was going to tell Aizen. So far he really didn't have any reason to join him. The soul society had yet to even try anything suspicious involving him, so why should he join Aizen when his current allies had yet to betray him.

Even so, Ichigo couldn't keep that nagging voice in the back of his mind that whispered words of betrayal and mistrust to him.

Rubbing his tired eyes in an effort to stay awake, Ichigo turned his attention to the window. It was a beautiful day, no clouds to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo thought he saw something move. When he turned to look he saw nothing. Shaking his head the orange haired teen turned his head back to the front of the classroom attempting to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Dismissing the blur as his tired mind playing tricks on him, but even so the little voice in the back of his mind began to grow a little louder.

The second the bell had rang for school to end, Ichigo grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom not wanting to get stopped. He only had a few hours until Aizen showed up and he needed to get his head in order.

Once Ichigo felt he was far enough away from the school he began to slow down and let his mind wander.

'Damnit!' Ichigo swore to himself 'How does that bastard expect me to choose in only a day!'

'_Oh, good king! Tha' means yer consederin' it!_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ichigo yelled out loud receiving a few odd stares from the people standing around him. Noticing this, the hybrid quickly made his to a less crowded area.

'Of course I'm considering it!' Ichigo go said in his mind this 'I _was_ given a choice, wasn't I?'

'_I never said ya weren't given a choice, king. I was jus' pointin' out th' fact tha' ya were actually considerin' it.'_

'I don't understand' Ichigo thought slightly confused. He could hear his hollow sighing.

'_Wha' I mean king, is tha' before ya wouldn' have even considered it, ya would jus' stared at th' guy an' been like 'Hell no bastard!' _

Ichigo didn't respond he just blankly stared at the ground.

'_Hmm ya sure are slow sometimes king'_

"Just shut up." Ichigo whispered closing his eyes.

'_Anything for ya my slightly confused king,' _he said snickering quietly.

Ichigo stood there for awhile with his closed tightly, his hands clenched into tight fists. Had he really changed in such a short time? It wasn't his fault that he was beginning to question everything, it was that bastard Aizen's fault. He's the one to blame for planting the thought in his head in the first place.

'Damn I'm just thinking in circles. I just need to calm down and think about this rationally.'

Deciding it would be best to head home. He turned around and started to walk. The bright cloudless day began to darken as the sun started to set. As Ichigo walked along the sidewalk past a small shopping center he looked towards one of the shop windows.

In the window he could perfectly see his reflection. From what he could tell the only thing that had changed about him was his eyes which looked tired and confused. Sighing he realized the only thing that had really changed was the way he thought about things.

Looking closely Ichigo saw something that he hadn't noticed before. What he saw had nothing to do with what he looked like, but was something he saw behind him. Eyes widening Ichigo turned quickly not wanting to believe what he had seen. Glancing again he saw that it was still there confirming every doubt that the voice had whispered to him.

Ichigo began running as fast as his tired body would go to his house trying to escape the watching eyes of the Shinigami that sat on the roof behind him.

Breathing hard Ichigo arrived at his house out of breath and scared out of his mind. Throwing open the door Ichigo climbed up the stairs and ran into his room as fast as he could.

'He was right!' Ichigo screamed in his mind as he began to pace around the room in circles. "That bastard was right!" He screamed out loud slamming his fists into his desk before sliding to the ground and gripping his head.

'Why, why the fuck is this happening?' He thought to himself desperately. There was a lot of questions he wanted answered. Why him, why was he made into a hybrid, why won't the soul society trust him, he was still Ichigo.

Apparently the soul society didn't see it that way though. What other reason would they have to send a Shinigami to watch him? They didn't trust him, they thought something was odd about him and they were going to find out.

Ichigo remained on the floor thoughts running trough his mind until finally he reached a conclusion. Standing up he grabbed the badge off his desk and left his body lying on the floor of his room.

`~`~`~*

Ichigo stood by the rivers edge staring into the water. It was the exact spot where his mother died. The sky had clouded over and was hiding the moon from sight.

"Mother," Ichigo whispered to himself "Am I making the right choice?"

It had only been a few months since he had became a Shinigami, but even in that short period of time so much had happened. He had learned to fight hollows and send souls to the other side. When Rukia was taken and sentenced to death he underwent training to become strong enough to infiltrate the soul society and save her.

Once there he met many people. Some friends that he believed he could trust, worthy rivals and a few irritating but fun captains.

He had even gone out of his way to try and protect the soul society, even though they were his enemy back then. Ichigo clenched his fist in anger.

'Even though all of that had happened they still betrayed me' Ichigo thought to himself bitterly.

"Have you made your decision?" A voice from behind Ichigo asked.

Looking up at the sky Ichigo stared with slightly hooded eyes for a few minutes before turning around and facing the ruler of Hecdo Mundo. Nodding he turned his head away for a moment squeezing his eyes shut. Then quickly lifting his head back up, he opened his eyes and stared at Aizen with a determined look.

"I have made my decision." Taking a few steps forward Ichigo extended his hand towards Aizen.

"I will accept your offer."

`~`~`~*

Wow, I actually finished. I bet you all didn't think I'd ever update again. Well I hope you're not expecting a quick update after this but I'll try and get it out as fast as I can.

Oh yeah the chapter titles if you wish to know are here, they're latin (Cause I get bored in that class all the time)

1st chapter- The dead do not grieve  
2nd- They condemn what they do not understand

I feel weird about certain parts of this chapter, but if I don't post this now it may never make it up. So if it sucks at points I'm really sorry. Oh well, if you liked it I'll be glad if you review.


	3. Ad nauseam

Well I'm back again, thanks for everyone who reviewed, they really help with getting my butt into gear… even though it still takes me forever to update. Doesn't matter though now 'cause I'm writing! I'm just getting over a cold and my sister keeps laughing at me because I sound like a dying frog.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff.

~`~`~`~`~`*

_"I will accept your offer."_

As Ichigo expected there was no look of shock or surprise on Aizen's face, only a small smirk of satisfaction.

"I am very glad that you have decided to join me," taking a few steps forward Aizen reached out his hand and gripped Ichigo's outstretched one.

"I take it you are ready to leave now, or is there something you wish to do first?" Ichigo hesitated thinking of his family who would wake up to find him missing, but decided against it shaking his head slowly. It was better they didn't know.

"No, there is nothing," Aizen gave him an amused look as he released the Vizards hand and turned around.

"Come here Ichigo," he said gesturing Ichigo over to him. The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes at how quickly the ex-captain had started to order him around. Even so he walked over to stand next to Aizen.

Standing next to him Ichigo felt slightly intimidated, not that he would ever admit anything like that, but as he stood there next to the soul society's greatest enemy, he felt weaker then he had ever felt before.

"This will be you first time traveling through the Garganta, right?" Ichigo must have looked confused because they ex-captain gave a small chuckle. The Vizard almost let out a growl of irritation at being made fun of, but held his tongue as Aizen continued.

"The Garganta is a portal used mainly by the arrancars to get to the human world and back," Aizen took a step forward, "Let me demonstrate."

Ichigo watched curiously as a rip appeared in the air in front of him and spread open until a large circle was completely formed. Inside the hole was nothing but complete darkness that seemed to go on forever.

"You don't seem very surprised," Aizen stated interrupting his observation. Ichigo just shrugged.

"I've seen weirder," he said simply. The ruler of Hueco Mundo smirked walking towards the opening with his hands gripped behind his back.

"Let's go," he called behind him entering the opening and continuing on into the darkness. Ichigo said nothing back. Turning around he gave one last glance to the town that he had spent his whole life in before scowling and quickly following Aizen through the Garganta.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~*

"Please forgive me sir," A man with short dark brown hair begged and he knelt in front of ten now very curious pairs of eyes. In the center at the far end of the room another man stood up. He was bald and had a long white beard. Leaning against his cane he spoke with a strong commanding voice.

"I hope you have a good reason for this intrusion," he said calmly causing the man on the floor to flinch slightly.

"Y-yes sir," he stuttered before clearing his throat. "A few minutes ago the observer you had following the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki lost sight of him." One of the other nine standing in two rows beside the old man took a step forward his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"You had someone following Ichigo?" He asked in astonishment. The old man raised a hand, causing him to fall silent and take a step back.

"Is there any trace of his reitsu?" He questioned, his eyes studying the man as he seemed to pull back a bit.

"No, Sou-taicho, we have been looking, but he's completely disappeared." The Sou-Taicho nodded his head and ushered for the man to leave. Once he was gone the long silver haired man could no longer stay silent.

"Why would you do something like that?" He asked through clenched teeth. The head captain turned and stared down at the man with cold eyes.

"Jūshirō," he said loudly, pausing as 13th captain looked away clenching his fists. "The Substitute Shinigami was suspected of being a Vizard and therefore a traitor. I sent a few Shinigami to watch over him and report of anything suspicious. Now that he has disappeared we can only assume that he has betrayed us and joined Aizen."

"How can you say that? You have no proof he joined Aizen," The Sou-Taicho slammed his cane into the ground silencing him.

"And you have no proof he did not?" No one spoke as the Sou-Taicho slowly sat back down still gripping onto his cane.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is, now, hereby a traitor to the soul society. If seen he is to be executed immediately, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," came the response of the other nine captains.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~*

"Oi! Berry-chan! What the hell was that?" A teal haired man yelled as he jumped to the side easily avoiding a slash from an angry orange haired teen.

"Just shut up!" Ichigo yelled panting heavily as he lifted his sword once again and charged towards the grinning Espada. Sighing and shaking his head the Espada stepped to the side letting the teen fly past him still in full charge.

Realizing he had completely missed his target Ichigo dug his heels into the ground and spun around holding out Zangetsu ready, though when he turned around the teal haired Espada was already standing in front of him. He thrust out his hand grabbing the Vizards face and slamming the back of his head into the ground. The Vizard struggled feeling around for Zangetsu which he had dropped.

"What now, Berry-chan? You're defenseless without a sword, now how are you going to fight back?" The Espada grinned and gripped the teen's face harder. "Oh I know how about you use your hollows power and make this a real fight."

"I'll never use that bastard's power," Ichigo hissed "I can beat you on my own, with my own strength."

The teal hair man's grin was replaced with a scowl as he pushed Ichigo against the ground once more before letting go and walking away.

"Grimmjow, we're not finished yet!" Ichigo yelled after him as he pulled himself off the ground and picked up Zangetsu.

"I believe we are," Grimmjow responded causally as he continued walking away. Growling the Vizard jumped forward swinging wildly at the Espada who turned around eyes narrowed, and grabbed the sword stopping it in mid swing.

"Gimmjow that's enough," a calm voice said. Looking over the teal haired Espada's shoulder Ichigo saw piercing green eyes staring at the two.

"Whatever he was boring me anyways," Grimmjow said giving Ichigo one last glare and stalked out of the training room. Once he was gone the orange haired teen turned away grumbling to himself.

"So, what do you want, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked looking back at the emotionless Espada.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you," Ichigo glared as he visibly gripped Zangetsu harder.

"What the hell does he want?" He hissed quietly through clenched teeth. The green eyed Espada just continued staring before turning around and walking away.

"Aizen-sama is waiting," Ichigo had the sudden urge to shove Zangetsu through the Espada's head, but took a slow deep before breath following him down the hall to where Aizen was waiting for him.

It had been over two weeks since had arrived in Las Noches, or at least he thought it had been. It was almost impossible to tell time with the lack of windows and endless nights. The day he had arrived Aizen had brought him to a meeting room with a large table that sat ten others. Most of them didn't even give him a second glance, though a few gave him a smirk that made him want to wring their necks.

Aizen then basically told him that this was his new family and then sent him off down the endless white hallways to a room that he guessed was his. For the next couple of days, one of the Espada, usually Grimmjow, would take him to a training room where they would fight until they got bored of him because he wouldn't use his hollow's power.

He knew they were doing all of this to see if he was willingly going to use his hollow, but he had thought he'd made it clear the first time they tried that he was never going to.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of a familiar large white door that he knew lead to a large throne like room. The emotionless Espada made no move to enter the room so Ichigo with a scowl walked forward and pushed the door open entering the room.

"Ichigo, I take it you've been enjoying your life here so far?" A smug voice asked as he walked into the room. The teen looked up at the brown haired man with loathing in his eyes.

"Of course, I love how every day I get the crap beaten out of me," he snapped sarcasm dripping from every word. He could see Aizen resting his elbow on the arm of his throne as he stared amused at the Vizard.

"I would tell you why we need you to go to those training sessions, but I believe you already understand," Ichigo jerked his head to the side teeth clenched, fist opening and closing trying to remain calm.

"You want me to be the monster I'm trying so hard to get rid of?" There was a chuckle and Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the ruler of Hueco Mundo leaning his head on his hand.

"If you really had thought that you wouldn't have joined me in the first place," The teen felt uncomfortable under the ex-captains gaze as he watched the confusion that crossed Ichigo's face.

"I- I just can't control it. I don't want to become someone else…" There was a shuffle and when Ichigo turned to look back Aizen was standing directly in front of him. The Vizard took a step back in surprise, but the brown haired man followed him.

"There is no way to rid you of your hollow," the ex-captain gave a small smirk as the teens face turned downwards. "But I can give you control of both yours and the hollows powers."

"How?" Ichigo asked looking up in surprise when Aizen grabbed his chin.

"You would need to become one with your hollow, let him become a part of you, instead of the other way around," The Vizard slapped the brown haired mans hand away with a scowl.

"And here I thought you were going to say something that would actually help me," Ichigo turned away his fists clenched so hard that he could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hand.

"I was just giving you another option," The teen could hear the ex-captain turning around and walking back over towards his throne. "Because other then that your only choice is to let your hollow take you over."

"I don't fucking get you!" Ichigo yelled turning around angrily his breath coming in heavy gasps. "You think that bonding with it is any different? I'll still become just like it if I do that!"

Aizen didn't seem fazed at all. He still stood his back facing the teen, his hands laced behind his back.

"You have no idea what might happen if you try," he turned back to look at Ichigo his eyebrow raised questioningly. "You also had no idea what was going to happen when you joined me?"

"This is different," the Vizard hissed growing quieter.

"Hmm, how so? You joined me to benefit yourself, not only me. You didn't want to let them betray you first. Now you have another choice, with one of the options that will benefit you far more," Ichigo sucked in a sharp intake of breathe as he listened to him. He knew he was telling the truth. He hadn't wanted to see everyone he knew betray him.

But how could he say one of the options would benefit him more. No matter what he did he was going to become a monster and when that happened he would become a murderer.

"You knew that joining me was going to involve you fighting those you once called friends. So why is it that you still refuse power? You think once they find out what you've chosen they are going to go easy on you?" Ichigo swallowed thickly he could feel his arms shaking as he let his words sink in.

He had been trying to put off thinking about fighting his friends. He knew he was going to have to eventually. He also knew once they found out they would attack him. So why was it affecting him so much? Why wasn't it just sinking in so he could get over it?

"Maybe, if you were to bond with your hollow all your worries would go away, you would be able to settle and stick to your resolve without any more doubts." Aizen had turned back to stare and the shaking teen with a curious look.

"Wouldn't it be better if you didn't feel all of those emotions rushing at you all at once? Anger, hate, worry, sadness, hopelessness, don't you wish sometimes you didn't feel anything, that you could be free from it, that-"

"Ju-just stop talking," Ichigo whispered his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth opened slightly as he panted heavily. The brown haired man gave the teen a pleased look as the Vizard looked up at him with a hate filled gaze.

"Before I change my mind, do it," Aizen snapped his finger and the large doors behind the teen opened to reveal a man dressed in white with glasses and bright pink hair.

"We will begin immediately then."

~`~`~`~`~`*

Will you look at that I actually finished! So umm I had no idea what to do for this chapter so it's all just kinda thrown together from ideas I had of what to do… so don't kill me! Umm I love reviews so yes do it! You know you want to.

Other then that I have nothing else to say except June helped me edit the chapter and the fact I go a live journal… so if you want to see updates or how my life is going check it out… June got one also!


	4. Ira furor brevis est

Chapter Title: Ira furor brevis est (Anger is brief insanity)

Author: Kisa

* * *

There was a feeling of spinning, something sucking him backwards away from reality unable to grasp what was happening. Everything was dark and confusion spread throughout him as he could make out shapes around him. He felt sick, bile rising in his throat and his head felt heavy.

Exhaustion was setting in and his arms were hanging limply by his side unable to lift them. His legs refused to move, but felt like they would collapse at any moment. Lights began dancing before his eyes and even when he closed them the lights remained.

He could hear voices around him unable to make anything out of the faint mumbling. He tried to speak out, but his throat clenched refusing to make even the slightest sound.

There was no fear or anger, no emotion at all. He could only feel the numbing sensation now spreading throughout his body keeping any thoughts from entering his head. His legs finally gave out from underneath him and he fell towards the grounds his head slamming into the cold hard tile.

His body never registered the pain and his fingers twitched involuntarily at his side. His lungs froze and there was a sudden pressure in his chest as if someone was trying to punch through to the other side.

He felt something rising in his throat and he could taste something metallic in his mouth. Some kind of white liquid flashed across his vision and every muscle in his body clenched at once.

The numbness wore off and pain engulfed his body. He writhed around on the floor his arms wrapping around his body letting his nails dig into his back. He brought his legs close to him and closed his eyes tightly.

His arm suddenly felt as if someone was burning him from the inside. Crying out, he clawed at his arm with his other hand. Something then grabbed both of his hands pressing them down beside him.

He growled at the faint figure above him trying to throw it off as the burning feeling spread slowly though his body. He was sweating now teeth snapping at the one above him.

Finally a thought crossed his mind, 'Kill it.'

Soon his mind was going into a frenzy, 'Slaughter it, hurt it, make it bleed, I want to hurt it, I want to kill it.' The words were being spoken out loud now as he felt his strength returning to him.

His vision was also returning and he was able to make out a face above him. It was a girl. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail and was hanging over her shoulder. A bit of bone mask was placed right where her left eyebrow should have been. Her face was an emotionless mask, her lip drawn tight, but her dark grey eyes were clouded with fear.

Seeing the fear in her eyes he felt excitement begin to bubble up inside of him and a grin spread across his face. His hand shot out and he shuddered in anticipation as it made contact with the soft flesh of her face.

The girl jerked away screaming trying to scramble away from him. This only further fueled his desire. He wanted her blood. He wanted her to scream, to cry, and to beg for her death.

Letting out a giggle, he followed after her crouched on all fours as she backed away from him shaking uncontrollably. His eyes watched her every movement like a predator stalking its prey.

He watched with a sick sort of amusement as the girl jerked her head wildly from side to side looking for some kind of escape. Then suddenly her eyes started to water, but what made him growl irritably was that it wasn't him that was making her cry, it was something behind him.

"Aizen-sama!" He heard her yell in relief, "Please, save me," she cried out desperately tears rolling down her face. Letting out a snarl he pounced toward the girl. She tried to scramble away from him, but he managed to wrap his hand around her ankle.

"Help me!" She cried out as he crawled over her letting out a satisfied growl. He inhaled deeply letting her sweet scent flood his senses before opening his mouth, leaning down towards her neck and letting his teeth sink into her deliciously soft pale flesh.

* * *

Aizen watched with obvious amusement at the bloody scene before him. Ichigo had responded to the transformation quite well, as expected of someone he had chosen. A small smirk graced his face as the hybrid grunted ripping ravenously at the girls flesh.

He no longer had to deal with the boy's worries of his friends or family. He had given up his last shred of humanity, not that he still wouldn't be the headstrong red head that interested him so much. He would just think less when fighting and let his instincts take over instead.

The ex-captain closed his eyes. The Seireitei was in for a surprise when they found out what he had in store for them. They were such idiots, this boys power was the key to winning this war. No, this was much too simple to be a war, more like a conflict in ideals where he would judge all those he stood in his way.

"Aizen-sama," a voice called from across the room from where Ichigo was finished, but still grinning eyes wide and dilated. The ex-captain glanced over to the pink haired Espada, who held a small clip board in hand watching Ichigo and every few minutes jotting something down.

"Szayel," Aizen said cooly a small smile gracing his face. The eigth Espada coughed nervously, before turning still looking at his clipboard.

"Ichigo Kurasaki has completed his transformation. There seem to be no immediate side effects, but I would prefer if I were to watch him for the next few nights, just to be safe." Szayel finished glanceing up at Aizen.

"And why would there be any problems, if I remember correctly 'the procedure is perfectly safe and ready to be used at any moment' were your exact words." An icy chill seemed to take hold of the room as Szayel clentched his teeth nervously.

"Yes Aizen-sama, but I did not take into account that this procedure was to be used on a vizard," Szayal took a second to glance at Ichigo who was watching them now with eerie yellow eyes. "I believe that the planned outcome to the change will remain the same, though the sudden bonding with his hollow could lead to a few draw backs."

"Such as?" Aizen asked his eyes wandering back to the hybrid who stared back at him, a difiant gleam in his eyes. The ex-captain raised an eyebrow when the orange haired teen began to giggle and attempted to bring himself to a standing positon.

"Insanity," Szayel whispered glancing nervously between Aizen and the still giggling hybrid. The brown haired shinigami's eyes darkened at the word. That was not just some mild draw back.

"Can he be fixed?" Aizen asked his cold gaze falling back on his eigth Espada.

"I am doubtful that it can be permanently fixed, but it is possible that I could create a medication for him to take that would supress the symptoms as long as he were to continue taking the medicine," the pink haired espada swallowed thickly looking down at his clip board, "On another note, the more positive qualities of the transforamtion should have worked."

Not feeling the need to continue listening to the espada's babblings, the ex-captain held up a hand silencing him. Though insanity was not expected, as long as they were able to supress it he felt no need to worry. All that was required was Ichigo's unwavering loyalty.

"If you will excuse me Aizen-sama, I will began working on the medication," Szayel mumbled as he left noticing Aizen had lost intrest in him.

Once Szayel had left, Aizen stood, his eyes never leaving Ichigo as he walked forward towards the teen who had given up trying to stand and instead watched as the ex-captain came closer.

Up close Aizen took notice that Ichigo hadn't changed much. He was the same hight, though it did look like he had lost some wight and his skin was much paler. His hair had grown maybe an inch longer, almost completely unoticable. The thing that stood out the most was his peircing yellow eyes that looked on with insane intrest at the man in front of him.

"My servant," Aizen said smirking as he looked down at the hybrid crouched down by his feet. Ichigo didn't say anything, but grinned holding up a clentched fist, making sure the ex-captain was watching him before he unfolded his hand. A small grey eye halfway covered in blood looked up at him from the palm of the teens hand.

"A prize from your first kill," the ruler of Hueco Mundo praised, reaching down to grab the orange haired hybrid's chin. "In a past life you were known as Ichigo are no longer this person and from now on shall be known as Verrat Sadiki."

The newly named hybrid cocked his head in an almost animal like gesture. He let the eye roll out of his hand as he reached forward letting a blood cover hand run slowly along the hand that held his chin. His brows drew together as if thinking carefully, his eyes examining the ex-capatin face.

"Aizen-sama," he whisper his voice cracking slightly. At the sound of his name passing through the teens lips he let his smirk grow and his eyes flashing with amusement. He had the key and now nothing could stop him.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes staring up at the pure white ceiling. He tried to keep his focus trained to a small crack right above him, but the world was blurring around him and he kept noticing red spots flashing right outside of his field of vision.

Growling irratably he rolled over onto his side and reached for a bottle that sat on a stand next to his bed. It took him a few tries to grasp it and for some reason finding extremely funny everytime he missed. Once he finally had the opened bottle in hand, he turned it over letting a few pills fall out. He didn't bother to count as he shoved them in his mouth swallowing hastily.

Verrat felt the pills taking effect almost immediately and sat up in his bed rubbing at his hooded eyes. He stood up and walked staight out the door hoping to run into someone he could fight with or kill, either was fine.

"Verrat," an emotionless voice called from behind him. Verrat turned to see Ulquiorra standing down the hall his eyes unblinking.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said grinning back at him, before shaking his head replacing his grin with a scowl "What is it?"

"Aizen-sama wished me to make sure you remembered to take your medication," The green eyed arrancar said. Verrat growled as he turned away and stomped off. He hated how everyone seemed obsessed with making sure he took his pills every morning. He knew what would happen if he didn't and he didn't like the feeling right before he lost control.

"Awe it seems little Ver-chan is unhappy," a silver haired man leaning against the wall teased. Verrat let out a snarl as he turned on the man, his hand reaching out to tear through him.

"And it seems he has horrible aim," the man giggled jumping out of the way.

"Shut up," the orange haired hybrid hissed glaring his yellow eyes glowing angrily.

"Don't be so mean my cute little contradiction," Gin said shaking his head. "I was just going to give you a little information since you seem to be going insane with boredom." Verrat rolled his eyes at the albino's attempt at a joke.

"Anyways, I was just informed that Aizen-sama has just called his Espada together, except you that is, for some kind of important meeting," Gin glanced at the orange haired hybrid with slitted crimson eyes "If you hurry you might be able to find something interesting to do."

Verrat watched Gin with narrowed eyes as he turned to hurry towards the throne room where Aizen normally conducted his meetings. He reached the room throwing open the doors stomping through the entrance not caring that all ten pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Is there some reason I was not alerted of this meeting," Verrat growled out. Aizen sat in a chair on the other side of the room watching him with an amused smirk. The hybrid glared feeling his anger flaring up inside him.

"I thought I had told Ulquiorra to alert you of this meeting, did he not," almost instantly all of Verrat's rage was directed towards Ulquiorra. Already expecting Verrat's reaction the pale arrancar spoke calmly.

"You left before I could finish," he said simply turning away, leaving Verrat fuming and ready to jump at him.

"Verrat," Aizen's commanding voice called interrupting his thoughts. "If you would please, I would like to finish this meeting." The orange haired hybrid glared at the wall next to him, but kept quiet as Aizen began to speak.

"As I was saying I want to send two of you to conduct a bit of recon on the Shinigami in the area," the ex-captain said his eyes sweeping over the group. "Ulquiorra, I want you and Verrat to go to Karakura Town. This is only to gather information, that means unless necessary I do not wish for you to engage them." The tone of his voice made Verrat glance away knowing the statement was being directed at him.

"Now then, Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra nodded and lifted his hand as large hole began ripping open. The second it was open the green eyed arrancar stepped through. Verrat went to follow, but was stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Verrat," Aizen said with a smirk "Don't disappoint me."

Looking back at him over his shoulder Verrat's face broke out in a grin.

"Of course not Aizen-sama."

* * *

Yeah! I actually finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long though, this was kind of the speed bump of the story I just needed to get over . Hopefully it doesn't seem to rushed in places and if it does I apologize a head of time.

Just a few things, first off I need to know if you guys want this to be a yaoi or not. If so he will be paired with Aizen. If not he will probably be with Rukia, even though I haven't introduced her in the story. Oh well then, you can either just voice your opinion in your review or go to the poll on my profile.

Oh and for those who wish to know the last chapter meant: To the point of disgust.

Also Ichigo's name Verrat Sadiki, means betrayal and loyal, which is why Gin calls him a contradiction.


End file.
